The Race to the End of the World
by shinobi-ninja
Summary: A Humorous Adventure of Dragon Quest IX
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys who's reading. I created a new story that I wanted to share. Hope you enjoy it. ^_^

Disclaimer: I only own the stories that I create.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

I woke up staring into the sky. My training as a ranger was complete. Now I must go out like all the other celestrians. I will be accompanied with boy gladiator. Our mission was to track down bad spirits and eliminate them. We set off tomorrow morning while we were staying in the same cabin. Ryan, my companion, asked why must we set off the day after were done training. I said,"everyone does that Ryan." I stuffed 5 chimera wings in my bag. We are poor so we must get money and buy better armor.

The next day we jumped out and flew to the first city. We landed on top of the waterfall and flew down. We were hungry and we saw 2 golden fruit. We ate it. We became mortal! Now everyone would see us. We dived down the waterfall and swam to shore. A girl named Erinn saw and pitied us so she gave us food and shelter. We set off to find evil spirits one day and we met a cruelcumber and 2 slimes. Since my friend was level one and I was level 5, he yelled look a distraction. Then the enemies looked away and he killed a slime. I hit and killed the other slime. Then we said look a poisonous snake and he jumped and we stuck the final blow together. My friend was level 2 now. We saw a ruin rumble and went to see what was inside. We found a giant evil spirit keeping a girl named patty caged. We were battling. It was a hungry looking bull. Then it attacked. Wait! It is DANCING! The spotlight came out of nowhere and shined on him. He did the michael jackson move. Then we stabbed him in his balls (ass). It said critical hit. We killed it. I went to level 6 and Ryan jumped to level girl stood up and told us she was from stornway keeping an inn. She went to Angel Falls and told Erinn to join her. She said of course!

* * *

><p>Hoped you liked the first chapter. Chapter 2 coming soon! Please continue reading!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the stories I make.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

Erinn set off to go to the inn in Stornway. It is the best inn ever. It has literally everthing. I said lets follow since the bad spirit here is destroyed and maybe Stornway has some other bad spirits. Then my Observatory phone rang. The head captain said your mission has been modified. It said you had to do quests too and help the innocent. A guy yelling to help him saw us and told us to get some fresh water for him. Then Ryan told me there was some fresh water at Angel falls. He told me to use the Chimera wing. Then he jumped and said I believe I could fly! But he just fell to the ground because I haven't even took the chimera wing out. He then flew with me back. I landed with one knee on the floor and he landed with his face in his butt.

We searched in the item shop and bought it with the rest of the money we have and hurried back. We gave it to him and he drank it and paid us with a soldiers sword. I equiped it and I could do more damage now. We finally arrived at the inn in Stornway. Ryan said let's dance. I said why. Well we are finally on our way to victory said Ryan. I said it's going to be MUCH harder than this. We went to the inn and rested up. The girl we saved was literally giving out men to fight as companions. We don't need anymore. When we went out we saw a sign that says help in destruction of the wight night. At first glance we knew this was a bad spirit so we said we'll do it and the reward was 200 dollars. We gotta do it to get better armor and weapons. We went to the described place where the wight night would appear and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own the stories I make

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

The wight night showed up. We battled. The wight night used multithrust. It hit me 3 times and Ryan 1. We used our strongest attack for the next rounds and finally defeated him. We went back and claimed our prize. We got epic armor and had 594 money left after sleeping at the inn.

We found a ghost town named Brigadoom. We went to the deepest darkest place and found a evil spirit. We were too weak to fight it but be tried and failed. We found ourselves laying on a bed in the inn all healed up. We went out of stornway and was training.

When we were done training we were level 11 and level 10. We were ready. My Rapier and Ryan's Axe would definetly destroy the evil spirits. We tried and did it successfully. We saw the final evil spirit named Corvus. He is super stong and I'm afraid we can't kill him just yet. Judging by his looks he is about level 30. We had to be at least level 20 to kill him. We went to fight thousands of monster and ended up as both level 26. We fought and defeated him. All of the other evil spirits died because of his destruction.

We had completed our life long mission and were happily hanging out with all the people in the towns.

* * *

><p>I know it's short but I liked it. Hope you enjoyed it. I will be making more. Look in Inuyasha Bleach and One piece for some or my profile. :)<p> 


End file.
